Methods are already known for wrapping fruit and vegetables in a film of plastics material and in particular of polyethylene.
These methods always employ preformed films of plastics material which are subsequently used to wrap the products which are desired to be conditioned. The wrapping of the products with such methods is therefore carried out in two stages and this requires expensive investments and a relatively long overall conditioning time.